A conventional bed frame has two opposed side rails with a plurality of cross support members, or slats, extending across the side rails for supporting a box spring or bedding foundation. Each side rail is typically formed from an elongated piece of metal having an L-shaped cross-section. Thus, each side rail typically includes a horizontal flange for supporting a portion of the box spring and a vertical flange to help prevent deflection of the side rail under the weight of the box spring, mattress, and any person lying on the mattress. Although such angular arrangement provides structural integrity, each side rail terminates in a sharp lower corner that may cause injury to the ankle or skin of a person making the bed or moving around the bed.
Conventional bed frames may further include several other components. For example, metal support leg assemblies are usually secured to the side rails or cross members to support the bed frame about the floor. Oftentimes, the support leg assemblies are positioned inwardly from the side rails to avoid a person making the bed or moving around the bed from striking his or her foot on one of the metal support leg assemblies and injuring the foot. Also, mounting brackets are typically provided at one or both ends of each side rail to mount the bed frame to a headboard or footboard.
In order to facilitate transportation and assembly, the components of a conventional bed frame are typically shipped in a cardboard box and assembled on site. Due to the length of the side rails of the bed frame, such a shipping container may exceed the size limits of shipping companies. Therefore, the shipping company may charge one or more additional fees to ship such a long container. Another disadvantage of a long packaged bed frame is that the shipping container may not fit inside a small vehicle.
Additionally, due to the exposed metal of the bed frame, one or more of the bed frame components may make its way through the cardboard of the shipping package and get lost or damaged.
Thus, there is a need for a bed frame which may be partially collapsed so it may be packaged into a shorter container than standard bed frames. The shorter container will avoid additional shipping fees and allow the container to be transported in small vehicles.
There is further a need for a bed frame which may be disassembled and does not have exposed metal so as to avoid damage to the package or bed frame.